


Mother’s Day Surprises

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Mother's Day, Multi, Presents, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gives Barbara and Delia a present each for Mother’s Day. They appreciate the gifts...and her.Written for Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 30





	Mother’s Day Surprises

It was hard for one sixteen year-old Lydia Deetz. Having lost her mother to cancer at the end of 2019, she was nothing but sad. Delia, despite being her stepmother, still acted as though she was her Life Coach. Trying to comfort the teenager.

When that didn’t work, she turned to Barbara for help.

“She’s still upset about losing her mother,” Delia had explained to the female ghost one day. “I don’t think there’s much else that I can do.”

“Mother’s Day is coming up,” Barbara replied, placing an ice cold hand on top of her Spiritual Life Coach friend’s shoulder. “It’s her first one without her mother. I think that’s what’s going on.”

Delia nodded. “She does look up to us.”

“Mhm,” Barbara had to agree.

* * *

Mother’s Day came around fast. Lydia got home from a trip out to the town of Winter River to shop for some things (she didn’t tell Barbara or Delia what she was doing or where she was going...she wanted it all to be a surprise) rather quickly, two very neatly wrapped presents hidden behind her back, a present wrapped in flowery wrapping paper for Barbara and a present wrapped in crystal themed wrapping paper for Delia. She kept them hidden behind her back as she headed upstairs to the room that she knew Barbara and Delia were both in at the moment.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, Delia and Barbara meditating on the floor in the center of the room. Their eyes were closed and Lydia carefully tried not to make a noise until the two women in front of her were done with their meditation session.

Until she did.

Instantly, Barbara’s and Delia’s eyes shot open and Delia reached a hand over to stop the calming music that was playing during their meditation session. They stared at Lydia with smiles on their faces and the teenager made her way into the room, the presents she was holding still hidden behind her back.

She carefully set the present with the crystal wrapping paper down in front of Delia then set the present with the flowery wrapping paper down in front of Barbara. The two women stared at their respective presents before looking back up towards the teen girl that looked up to them both like they were her mothers.

“Are these...for us?” Barbara asked the teenager.

Lydia nodded.

Delia picked up her respective present and carefully opened it, revealing a box containing some of her favorite crystals - the ones Betelgeuse had eaten weeks prior - and looked up at Lydia with a smile on her face.

“Thank you so much, Lydia,” Delia practically squealed out in excitement, standing up and giving the teenager a tight hug. Lydia smiled, wrapping her arms around her stepmother.

Then Barbara opened her present. It was a picture that Lydia’d managed to develop of her and Adam sitting in a frame Lydia must have just gotten and she looked up at the teen wondering how this was possible.

“Oh.” Lydia looked to the side. “I managed to make you and Adam show up on a picture I developed yesterday and I thought you might appreciate it so I went out and bought a frame for it.”

“I love it.” Barbara stood up and joined the hug Delia was giving Lydia with a smile on her face. “And I’m sure Adam would too. I’m gonna show it to him before I hang it up on the wall in the living room.”

“I’m glad you guys both like your gifts,” Lydia said happily. “Happy Mother’s Day. This may be my first Mother’s Day without my mom but I’m glad you two are in my life.”

“I’m glad you’re in my afterlife, Lydia,” Barbara said with a smile.

“And I’m glad you’re in my life, Lydia,” Delia added.

Lydia mouthed a quiet “I know.”

Even without her mom, this was the best Mother’s Day ever in Lydia’s opinion. She was glad she had Barbara and Delia to look up to.


End file.
